As The World Falls Down...
by Planeswalker
Summary: A short songfic about Sarah at the Goblin Ball.


Egad! It's another one!

Two fics uploaded in one day? This is a record!

Three in a week? Another record!

K, yeah.

Enjoy ficcie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters from Labyrinth. Etc. etc. etc.

  
  


****__

  
  


_~*I look down at myself to see I'm wearing beautiful shimmering dress decorated in sequins. It seems so familiar, but I just can't place it. My long brown hair is in loose curls with silver leaves and ribbons woven into it as it falls down over my bare shoulders. _

_There are people all around me dressed in elegant ball gowns and tailcoats, their laughing faces covered by grotesque masks of every shape and size. I see across the room who I am searching for. He withdraws the goblin mask from his face to let me glimpse his beautiful one blue eye and one brown. He's wearing a deep blue velvet tailcoat. I stare in awe at his perfect face, but as soon as I walk towards him, I discover that it was just a reflection.*~ _

  
  


There's such a sad love,  
deep in your eyes.

A kind of pale jewel,  
open and closed within your eyes,  
I'll place the sky within your eyes....__

  
  


_*~I watch as she chases my reflection, only to discover is wasn't me. She looks through the crowds of people desperately for. I dance with another woman while she backs into a man who begins to laugh at her. I leave the other woman and follow her.~*_

  
  


Such a fooled heart,  
beating so fast. 

In search of new dreams,  
a love that will last, 

within your heart.  
I'll place the moon within your heart...  
__

_~*I search through the crowds, searching for only him. I have eyes only for him. Where could he be? Why does he love to toy with me so? I brush up against a stranger who's face is covered by a fan as I search for the one I need.*~ _

  
  


And as the pain sweeps through,  
makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone,  
wasn't too much fun at all...

  
  


_*~She brushes against me, but does not see it is me, my face is hidden by a fan. After she has gone by, I move the fan and reveal my face to those around me, but not her, she has already walked away. I smile as walk in the opposite direction.~*_

  
  


But I'll be there for you,  
as the world falls down.

Falling...

  
  


_~*The people around me laughing and dancing to the music push me from side to side, not caring that I'm there. Why is he hiding from me? Doesn't he care for me at all?*~_

  
  


Falling...

Falling in love... 

  
  


_*~I sigh as I watch her reflection, though she can't see mine this time. Why didn't she just accept the first time? She brought these problems on herself by wishing to come to the Labyrinth. She has too much regard for others, while I have not enough. Perhaps that is why I love her.~*_

  
  


I'll paint you mornings of gold,  
I'll spin you valentine evenings.  
Though were strangers 'till now,  
We're choosing the path between the stars.  
I'll lay my love between the stars...

  
  


_~*I'm just about to give up when I see him standing between two masked women. I walk over to him, wide eyed, as he gestures to the dance floor.*~_

  
  


And as the pain sweeps through,  
makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone,  
wasn't too much fun at all...

  
  


_*~We move in synch on the dance floor, to the soft music that is playing. Is whisper to her:*~_

  
  


But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down...

  
  


_~*I lose myself in his eyes, and everything starts spinning out of control. His strong arms are the only thing that keep me grounded. I feel almost as though I'm...*~_

  
  


Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

  
  


_*~There's a faraway look in her eyes as she stares at my face with unabashed amazement. She begins to look confused and stares around wildly as everyone stops to watch us dance.~*_

  
  


As the world falls down...

Falling... 

Falling...

Falling...

Falling in love...

  
  


_~*I hear the clock strike 12. How did I get so distracted? I have only one more hour to reach the Goblin city and rescue Toby!*~_

  
  


As the world falls down...   
Falling...  
Falling...

Falling...  
Falling in love...__

  
  


_*~I ghost of a grin plays over my lips at the look of recognition on her face as she finally realizes what's going on. I've been wasting her time for how long now? Oh well, it isn't that I haven't enjoyed our time together. It's such a pity things couldn't be different between us.~*_

  
  


As the world falls down...

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

Falling in love

  
  


_~*A look shock comes onto his face as I break from his grasp. Everything around me fades until...*~_

  
  


Sarah wakes up in bed. A tear rolls down her cheek as she remembers the dream and whispers sadly into the darkness:

"Why do you do this to me Jareth? Why won't you leave me? Why won't you leave my dreams?"

Outside the window, a snowy white owl hoots once and flies away into the night.

  
  


****

I'm just going on an uploading tangent this week!

^^;

I'm not sure where the word tangent came from, but hey, whatever.

Im in the Labyrinth mood.

Hope you enjoyed my fic.

Please Review.

Thankies!

  
  


~ Planeswalker

  
  



End file.
